


heavy dose of atmosphere

by yourloveisameme



Series: I hate this ship [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff?? ? ?, I hate this damn ship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Oikawa suffering is my kink, Pointless, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Why Did I Write This?, every time I try to write oikg it turns out bittersweet, idk why half my stuff is just ppl lying in bed staring at the ceiling, or just bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: "Do you ever think we should just stop this?"





	heavy dose of atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahahaah I tried to write cute oikage and then this happened whoops
> 
> heavily inspired by "vanilla twilight" - owl city

"Do you ever think we should just stop this?" It was a sudden thought, one Oikawa probably shouldn't have said aloud. But something about the mood-- lying on Kageyama's bed, naked, staring at the ceiling in a post-orgasmic haze while Kageyama rested his head on his chest-- had loosened his tongue.

"Stop...this?"

He could feel Kageyama's steady heartbeat through his warm skin as he tightened his grip on the younger boy. "Yeah. This."

Kageyama was quiet. He lifted his head off Oikawa's chest and looked him right in the eye. "...do you want to stop?"

Oikawa sighed. "No. I just--"

"Then there's no point thinking about it." He settled on Oikawa's chest again, hand curling around Oikawa's arm.

Oikawa could see the side of his face silhouetted in the hazy twilight shadow--the outline of his jaw, the way his lashes were clearly visible as he blinked. He carded through Kageyama's pitch-black hair; he marveled at how neat it was, how straight and silky. Oikawa closed his eyes, continuing to stroke his hair. Kageyama was right, of course. He didn't need to think about it, just focus on the boy in his arms and how good this felt. 

Oikawa's phone screen lit up and began to vibrate. Groaning, he reached out and hit Reject. "Is that him?" Kageyama said sleepily, closing his eyes.

Oikawa didn't respond, just stuffed the phone under his pillow.

"What did you tell him this time?" Kageyama said.

Oikawa pulled Kageyama towards him again. "I said I had plans with an old teammate of mine. Which is true." A grin broke onto his face as he brushed his fingers against the back of Kageyama's neck. "I can never resist a chance to visit my adorable kouhai." (He didn't feel guilty. What did he have to feel guilty about, when this felt so right?) Oikawa's fingers found the beginning of Kageyama's spine and he traced the hard bones down his bare back.

Kageyama squirmed. "Tooru," he murmured. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh, you're no fun," Oikawa said. "Fine, go to sleep," he huffed, shoving Kageyama off of him and turning over. He only had to wait a few seconds before he felt Kageyama's arm on his waist and Kageyama pressing his body up against him from behind. Smirking, Oikawa closed his eyes. That's what he loved about Kageyama Tobio--he was always behind him, ever since their middle school days almost ten years ago, he'd always been just a step behind. Even if he teased him and turned him away he'd be there, persistent and annoying and _cute_.

(He didn't want to think about what would happen if one day he looked back and Kageyama wasn't there.)

After what felt like hours, lying there and listening to the rhythm of Kageyama's breathing, right beside his head, Oikawa decided he shouldn't be here. He allowed himself just a fraction of a second to relish the warmth of Kageyama's bed, of his body. With a deep sigh, Oikawa pried himself out of bed, carefully slipping out of Kageyama's arms, trying not to wake the sleeping boy. He moved quietly, yanking on his clothes and grabbing his bag and his jacket.

Oikawa was about to open the door when a voice called after him. "Are you leaving?" said Kageyama. It wasn't a question.

Oikawa froze, hand on the doorknob. "Yeah," he said softly. He stood like that, waiting for Kageyama to say something, anything. To ask him not to go back. To beg him to stay, midnight-blue eyes pleading. But Kageyama was silent.

Oikawa cleared his throat. "I'm going," Oikawa said, and he was half out the door when Kageyama spoke. "You forgot your glasses."

"Oh," he went over and snatched his glasses out of his hand. Kageyama stared blankly at him. Oikawa resisted the urge to lean down and kiss him; he knew one would lead to another and another and another. "I _have_ to go," Oikawa said, feeling a twist in his stomach. "See, if I stay then it would be suspicious because it would be weird if I don't show up and then he would find out about us and then...and then...you understand, don't you, Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama shrugged. "You should go."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, half hoping that Kageyama wouldn't hear.

"I don't care."

"Yeah. Well. I don't care either." He reached out and lined Kageyama's hand up to his own. They were almost the same size, the spaces between his fingers matched up with Kageyama's like they were made to fit together.

Kageyama stared at their linked hands. "Tooru," Kageyama said. "Just leave."

Oikawa pulled his hand away, nodding. And then he walked off, not looking back as he headed into the cold night.

 


End file.
